Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy' is the one of the main characters of the 'Harry Potter' series. He is the Golden Trio's main rival and Harry's school rival. Born into a wealthy pure-blood family, Draco is basically a spoiled rich boy who believes he deserves everything in the world as not as it doesn't involve Muggle-borns and half-bloods.' 'Biography' Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azakban (Before Crossover Cove) At the start of the third year, Draco and his goons messed with Harry, Ron, and Hermione like they did. During the first Care for Magical Creatures class, Draco was wounded after insulting Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak, though the injury was minor, Draco acted like a drama king and pretended it was a terrible wound. So, his father ordered a trail against Hagrid, which resulted in the 'execution' of his beloved pet. On the day of the execution, Draco acted like it was a show to enjoy, but the only thing he enjoyed was the pain from the punch Hermione Granger delivered to his face. Even though, with all the pain he had been given, Draco still acted like the high and mighty prince that he thought was, much to the annyonce of the Golden Trio. Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Draco appeared on the Saint's Cradle, dressed for the party that was taking place there, though he didn't know why there was a party as he wasn't part of the fight against the Unbreakable Dark. He went up to Hermione, who was dancing with Snow, and asked her to dance, due to the fact he didn't recongize her in her dress. When she did recongize, Draco was shocked at seeing three of his classmates were enjoying a party on a ship he had suddenly on. During the party, Draco tried to drown out the strange music he was hearing, especially during Hermione's performance of God Knows, as well as getting knocked out by Roxas with his Keyblade, Oblivion. During the final battle against Safer Sephiroth, Draco still acted casual, but was surprised at how his classmates, Ron and Hermione, acted and fought. When they told him they weren't fighting to show off, Draco obtained a gun as a gift form the goddess of peace. When the group was taken to the beach for a party, Draco was forced into a game of beach volleyball which he was always hit in the face by the ball. After being knocked out, Draco noticed Noel Kriess and was called a mongrel by Gilgamesh. Draco was silenced by Yuna who helped everyone who was annoyed by his talking. He was later teased by Ron who had a Echo Herb. 'Trivia' *Draco is the first of Aerith G.'s reserved characters to appear before the second arc. *Draco has yet to show his abilities in combat, though he will probably act like a king and order others around. *The reason for Draco's inclusion in the rp is that he's 'the Golden Trio's royal pain in the butt' as quoted by Aerith. Category:Characters